1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch technology, more specifically to a touch electrode structure, a method of manufacturing the same, and a touch panel applying the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels have been widely used, most typically, in smart phones and tablet PCs. Most smart phones and tablet PCs are equipped with a touch panel, which facilitates operation by a user and achieves an operation that is completely different from that of a keyboard. Touch panels are broadly classified into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, acoustic wave touch panels, optical touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels.
Generally, a touch panel has uniaxial sensing lines or biaxial sensing lines. The uniaxial sensing lines can be designed into a single axis having a function of X-axis or Y-axis sensing locating while the biaxial sensing lines have a plurality of X-axis sensing lines and Y-axis sensing lines arranged in a staggered manner, and intersections of the X-axis sensing lines and the Y-axis sensing lines form matrix sensing points. Generally, axial sensing lines can be made of a conductive film and then a flexible circuit is respectively connected to output pins of the axial sensing lines to transmit signals of each sensing line. For manufacturing process, a photolithographic process is adopted to remove unnecessary parts of the conductive film according to the required pattern such that the axial sensing lines formed are isolated from each other and the output pins are also isolated from each other, thereby achieving a touch sensing structure.
However, the photolithographic process is very complex. For example, exposure, developing, etching, and cleaning steps that are needed to be performed during the photolithographic process need a long production time.